Bridges
by RinDreams
Summary: Oliver gets a visit and is asked to help a lost soul


Bridges  
  
Standing at the bridge, Oliver looks up into cloudless sky. A myriad of stars littered the sky, making it appear as if pinpricked a thousand times over. Sighing to himself, he shakes his head as the tears begin to slip down his cheeks. Silent sobs begin to rack his frame as he crumples to the ground, remembering.  
  
Remembering his touch.  
  
Remembering his smile.  
  
Remembering their fevered lovemaking in the night.  
  
Remembering the other half of his soul.  
  
"Oh stop that!"  
  
Startled, Oliver jumps up, looking about wildly, wiping at his face with his sleeve. He can't see anything. Everything is still blurred with the unshed tears. He knows that voice!  
  
"Oliver, I'm over here," the voice says with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Turning to his left, he sees a soft glow that begins to take shape. Soon, he is staring at a smiling Percy. "Perce? But, it's impossible."  
  
Raising his eyebrows in a sarcastic smile, Percy laughs. "How is it impossible? Ghosts haunt the grounds of Hogwarts. You've talked to Sir Nicholas yourself."  
  
Shaking his head, Oliver steps forward, his arms out. "Percy."  
  
Holding up his hands in a stopping gesture, Percy shakes his head softly. "It won't do any good, Oliver. You can't touch me, you know that. Don't torture yourself with trying."  
  
Stopping, Oliver bit back a sob as he turned and looked out over the water. "So close, yet so far away. Here you are standing right next to me and I can't even take you into my arms," he whispered.  
  
Feeling a soft breeze brush along his cheek, Oliver glances over and sees Percy next to him. "We may not be able to touch but know that I am always with you."  
  
"It's so hard sometimes. I don't know how I can carry on," Oliver said, refusing to meet Percy's eyes. "I just wish everything would end so I could be with you."  
  
"It doesn't work like that Oliver. My time here is done, yours is just beginning," Percy said quietly. "There is someone I need you to help. You're the only one who can help them." Turning to Percy with a look of confusion, Oliver opened his mouth to speak but saw Percy looking past him. Looking down the bridge, he noticed a small figure wrapped tightly in a cloak standing at the rail, underneath a lamppost, staring down into the water. "Who is that? Perce?" When Percy didn't answer, Oliver turned and looked at him.  
  
What he saw in his eyes made his heart ache. The sadness and love pouring out of Percy's eyes was enough to break his heart all over again. He knew then who it was. "Ginny?"  
  
Percy nodded, not taking his eyes from the slender form standing in the pool of light, now bent with her head down. Oliver could see the long red locks glowing softly in the lamplight. "But, where has she been? All of us have been looking for her!"  
  
Pulling his gaze from his sister, Percy turned and looked at Oliver, his face resolute. "That's not important. What is important is that she needs help and only you can help her."  
  
"Why me, Perce?" Oliver asked. "Why not Harry or your parents?"  
  
"Because they haven't suffered the same loss that both of you have. You know the pain she is going through. But you have managed to get back a semblance of your life. You've returned to Quidditch and our friends. Ginny hasn't. She doesn't think she has the strength to move on. I think you can help her get past losing that love she had. Help her accept what has happened and move on with her life."  
  
"But, Ginny was with him," Oliver shot back quietly, his voice filled with venom. "I find it very hard to call that love."  
  
"Love knows no bounds Oliver, I figured you of all people would know that." Shaking his head, Percy turned away from him and floated away. Stopping a few feet away, he turned at his name.  
  
"Percy, I'm sorry, don't leave yet. I don't know why I said that." Walking over to Percy, he smiled sadly. "You know how I get when I'm upset."  
  
Smiling slightly, Percy nodded. "Yes, you always did have that horrible habit of speaking before you thought. Will you help her Oliver? For me?"  
  
Looking back and Ginny, Oliver couldn't help but feel his heart ache for the young woman. Nodding, Oliver looked once more at Percy. "Yeah, I'll help her."  
  
"Thank you Oliver." Percy didn't move but smiled softly at him. "Go on, she's waiting for you."  
  
Looking back at Percy, Oliver looked at him quizzically. "She knows about me?"  
  
"Not literally Oliver. You know what I mean," Percy said, shaking his head.  
  
"Ah, you're being obtuse again," Oliver said with a small smile. Turning from the ghost of his lover, Oliver walked down the bridge. His feet made no noise as he stepped up next to her.  
  
Standing next to her huddled form, he could hear the soft sobs coming from inside the folds on the deep hood of her cloak. "Ginny?"  
  
Gasping in surprise, Ginny's head shot up and stared at Oliver, he eyes wild for a moment. Then her face softened. "Oliver, what are you." Her voice trailed off as her voice caught in her throat.  
  
"I came to see if we could help each other." Oliver said nothing more, giving Ginny a moment to absorb what he'd said.  
  
Suddenly she threw herself against him, burying her head against his chest, sobs racking her frame. "Oh Oliver! It's so hard! How do you deal with it?"  
  
"Very carefully. Will you let me help you help me?" Looking down at her, he smoothed her hair back from her face and smiled softly.  
  
Biting her lip, Ginny nodded and reached up, brushing her palm across his cheek. "Yes, I will. Thank you Oliver."  
  
Putting his arm around her shoulders, Oliver guided her off the bridge and down the street. As they stepped off the bridge, he felt a soft breeze brush his cheek and soft voice whisper, "I love you Oliver Wood."  
  
Smiling he hugged Ginny closer and walked home mouthing a soft response. "I love you, Percy Weasley." 


End file.
